Delirium tremens
by Noweria
Summary: Un gros n'importe quoi à la sauce Lord of the ringards en OS, pure produit de mon cerveau dérangé... Et avec un Drago veela par dessus le marché!


Les personnages et lieux de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, cette fiction n'est pas à but lucratif et ne mérite même pas une hola sauf si c'est pour attester de sa débilité supérieure. Fic à prendre au 2985647ème degré évidement, pour se détendre de toutes les autres trop sérieuses que je fais en parallèle.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ludmilla Tepes Salazar se promenait tranquillement, sa robe fourreau noire balayant le sol, lorsqu'elle rencontra Drago Malefoy. Rien d'étonnant puisque ce garçon avait fait mettre des caméras dans sa chambre, sa salle de bain, ses toilettes et fait contrôlé son compte facebook. Il la suivait pour je ne sais quelles raison, se gaussant comme une pucelle dès qu'il arrivait à la toucher, et faisant malencontreusement tomber gallions et places de concert pour Enrico Macias dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Or en ce jour de décembre normal, ou la jeune fille se promenait normalement en robe de l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier cigarette par la température tout à fait ordinaire de -25°C, créant des volutes de fumée verdâtres et noires absolument naturelles derrière elle, elle rencontra le jeune homme blond, habillé d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un jean qui aurait pu faire exploser ses bijoux de familles dans un bruit mat s'il tentait de penser à s'assoir. Celui ci était accompagné d'un de ses condisciples quasi certains, le teint vitreux, les cheveux huileux et le vêtement noir. Ils l'abordèrent.

- Mademoiselle Tepes, vous connaissez Drago je suppose, commença le futur spectre d'une voix chargée de mucus.

- Oui, effectivement. Elle tendis un bol de salade au professeur afin qu'il essore ses cheveux par dessus avant d'y rajouter sel et poivre.

- Et savez vous ce qu'est un veela?

- Veela... Veela (elle chercha sur Wikipédia) la commune suisse du canton des grisons?

- Non, les sorciers dits de magie vélane. Oui enlevez un « l » et rajouter la fin... voilà au dessus de Veracrasse.

- Ah effectivement et donc?

- Drago est un Veela. Ça signifie qu'il choisit un compagnon pour la vie selon sa magie, et qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

- C'est intéressant. Ah maintenant que vous m'en parlez je me souvient qu'un veela avait abordé ma mère. Rogue se tendit de curiosité.

- Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait (un violon se fait entendre)

- Et alors? Demanda la pub ambulante pour beignets

- Il lui a dit qu'elle était son âme sœur. (le violon se fait plus fort)

- Et alors? Redemanda fruit d'or

- il l'a demandé en mariage. (Le violon couvre presque toute conversation)

- ET ALORS?? Rogue jeta violon et musicien par dessus la rampe

- elle a dit oui.

- C'est merveilleux. Non?

- Si on veut, on l'a emmené à la maison et attaché dans la cave, ça fait deux ans qu'il tient en tant que source de rechange en cas de pénurie de sang. Je crois qu'il l'aime vraiment, il chante même encore. Faut dire qu'il y a pas beaucoup de tourisme en Valachie.

- Drago, fit le maître en se tournant vers son filleul avec une main sur l'épaule.

- Oui professeur?

- Il va te falloir être fort.

- Bien professeur.

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas simple.

- J'assume, professeur.

- Tu n'a aucune chance. Suicide toi.

- Je veux tenter ma chance, répondit le jeune blond en mettant un ventilateur devant ses cheveux pour donner un effet. Elle m'appartiendra un jour ou l'autre. Se faisant, il montra ses biceps qu'une jeune femme vint mesurer avec un mètre en tissu, aussitôt annoté par un jury en arrière plan.

- Bien, fit la jeune femme, je te laisse un essai. (elle lui tendit un essai) en attendant, j'ai cours.

Les deux compagnons s'en retournèrent une fois que le croquemort ait fini de prendre les mesures de Nospheratu version vaseline. La semi vampire se fit aborder par le cousin machin qui avait oublié l'invention du démêlant, et partit à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Elles travaillaient depuis à peine trente deux heures qu'un jeune homme avec un énorme bouton dégoulinant de pus qui lui barrait un œil arriva, un sourire absolument niais sur le visage. Il s'agissait évidement de Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant, s'étant échappé avec un seul furoncle, suite à l'attaque de son tonton Voldy après qu'il lui ait pété sa caisse, et que d'ailleurs toutes les filles voulaient toucher et/ou sucer en signe de bonne chance (le furoncle). S'avisant qu'il fallait aller manger, et éventuellement nettoyer leurs déchets naturels pour se reposer un peu, elles suivirent le survivant, et partirent s'attabler. La version sorcière de poil de carotte suivit de ses douze autres frères les attendaient, et le repas fut servit. Il était composé de restes de la veille, de l'avant veille, de l'avant avant veille et des mousses et champignons (gracieusement récoltés et cuits) ayant poussés sur les restes du mois dernier. Pollux lui adressa donc la parole, ayant terminé de décapsuler les bouteilles de bière des professeur de ses deux excroissances qu'elle osait nommer « dents » :

- Au fait, euh Ludmilla ton nom, Tepes, ça vient du conte Tepes?

- Oui, c'est mon papy. Papy Dracy. À peine huit mille ans il tient la forme!

- Impressionnant.

- Je sais. Elle remua sa crinière noire, et afficha une lotion capillaire en se retournant. Par ce que je le vaut bien.

- Je parlait de Ron. Il arrive à manger les petits pois par le nez.

- C'est facile une fois que la moisissure à fait effet, répondit l'intéressé.

- Au fait, demanda la suceuse (de sang) Vous saviez que Drago est un veela?

- Oui, apparemment il à toujours pas sa compagne. Lui dit le porte-furoncle.

- Il m'a demandé tout à l'heure.

- Je crois qu'il te matte, la prévint le brevet capillaire.

- Ah?

Drago était à deux centimètres du dos de la vampire, et avait collé ses jumelles sur son visage, un long filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. Il arborait un immense tatouage du visage de Ludmilla sur le ventre, et un tout aussi grand du derrière de la tête de la jeune femme dans le dos. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de cuir avec couvre sexe en ouverture facile à pression, coque de sécurité tout confort et moulage des cuisses automatique le tout pour seulement 99$99cts. Lorsqu'un préfet lui dit de retourner à sa table (Miss Salazar étant EVIDEMENT de Gryffondor), un mage blanc habillé d'une grande robe blanche, d'un chapeau tordu blanc et d'un bâton de berger fit son entrée.

- J'ai survécut au Balrog, commença-t-il. Il vit la tête de Harry, et constata les lieux où il se trouvait. Et merde me suis encore gouré de trilogie...

- En fait Harry Potter n'est pas une trilogie, commença la touffe de poils.

- La ferme. Je vais me changer j'arrive, les mouflets. Aucun commentaire, le premier qui parle je lui donne une raison de pleurer sa mère.

Le noble directeur de Poudlard revint, et fit son discours d'entrée. Il était donc toujours affublé d'un chapeau mais moins rigide, d'une robe avec des pokémons fluorescents et d'un fil d'araignée, qui partait de son nez jusqu'à son oreille, locataire comprit.

- Bon les mioches, vous êtes la pour sept foutues années, alors venez pas nous les casser si en cours de route vous en avez marre. Cette année, je prendrais de nouvelles mesures. De une, les premières années auront droit à un balai (cris de joie)... dans le fion. Haha j'vous ai bien eus bande de morveux! Chaque année c'est la même toujours aussi tordant! Secundo, interdiction aux cinquième année d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes. On en a retrouvé un complètement torché, il a fallut expliquer au propriétaire pourquoi il cachait huit as dans sa manche. Sixième année, vous êtes priés de cacher vos cochonneries de magasines pornos. On tient à éviter (regard lourd de sous entendus à tous les professeurs) les confiscation qui partent en slip. (Chaque professeur trouve tout à coup une occupation telle le tricot, l'huilage des chaines à moto ou la confection d'une pièce montée)

- En slip?

- En sucette.

- Aaaaah (chœur de la salle entière)

- Donc, vous êtes prévenus, les cadenas c'est pas pour les chiens. Septième année, pas de beuveries dans les locaux, pas de touche pipi dans les toilettes et pas d'usage intempestif de la magie, par contre la forêt vous est autorisée puisque vous êtes majeurs. (cris de bêtes venant des garçons) Mais nous ramenez pas les nymphes après onze heures sinon ça fait grabuge. Je crois que c'est tout à la bouffaille les mômes!

Comme un seul homme, chacun plongea sa tête dans son bol de nourriture avant d'ingurgiter ce qu'il se trouvait à sa bouche, couvrant ainsi leur visage et la racine de leurs cheveux de nourriture, ainsi le voulait la mode sorcière. À la fin du repas, Drago revint à la charge, le visage couvert de lard, pommes de terres et moult choses, et sourit à la jeune vampire. Ses dent éclatantes de blancheur rendirent les sextuplées Weasley aveugles.

- J'ai saisit ton essai Ludmilla (il lui montra son recopiage)

- C'est gentil.

- Tu sort avec moi? Il prit la pose pendant que les flash des photographes le mitraillaient.

- Bon, si tu y tient.

- Je le savait.

Il afficha son air le plus sexy et le plus grave, pendant qu'un morceau de patate tombait de sa joue. Une fois arrivée à la table des Serpentards, il fit la danse de la victoire et hurla qu'il avait enfin chopé. La joie se partagea à toute la salle, et tous les garçons de Poudlard baissèrent leur pantalon avant de s'accrocher en fil indienne en chantant « A A A LA QUEUE LE LEU!! » et tout le monde s'éclata.

Après s'être essuyé le visage, Drago remonta son pantalon et se déboita de la file, façon monsieur patate, pour ensuite la relier comme une prise de courant avant de prendre la vampire dans ses bras, lui explorer les amygdales de sa langue. Continuant sur sa lancée il entreprit la fouille de l'oesophage, l'estomac, duodénum, jéjunum, iléon, côlon (goût étrange) et fond de culotte (goût très étrange aussi). Ils partirent sur un tapis volant en chantant ce rêve bleu.

Hermione (c'est son nom) se maria avec un des frères Weasley, après un « plouf plouf » de rigueur, Harry perça son furoncle et Dumbledore put aller sur l'autre plateau jouer les Gandalf. Tonton Voldy se racheta une caisse et prit des vacances au brésil. Quand à moi, j'essuie encore les lancers de tomates

* * *

Et voilà chers lecteurs, l'idée saugrenue survenue en ce début d'après midi, j'espère que ça vous a arraché un sourire! Bon je retourne à des fics plus sérieuses!


End file.
